Master Thief Yami Yuugi
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: AU, OOCness Yami Yuugi is a thief and Anzu is a princess. She joins him on his wacky and crazy adventures for fun, and prince Seto joins too. Pairings:? CH8 UP! Mr. Thief Goes to the Bathroom!
1. The World's Greatest Thief

Master Thief Yami Yuugi  
  
Chapter 1: The World's Greatest Thief  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.  
  
----  
  
The kingdom of Maza is ruled by the king Mazaki along with his queen and daughter, Anzu, at his side. Usually the kingdom was a quiet and safe place. However, this day would not be like that. A thief had gotten into the kingdom and robbed the king...But not just any thief. This thief was the best of all the thieves; no one could catch him--no matter what. He had been known as the best thief ever since he robbed a king, a very powerful and rich king. Which is how he got his name; Master Thief Yami Yuugi.  
  
---  
  
"How exciting." Princess of the Maza kingdom, Anzu, mused as she watched the main town's people and guards in anger while on her room balcony.  
  
"...Right now the greatest thief is down there....But I can't see well from here!"  
  
---  
  
"I order you to come down there thief! You are under arrest!" A guard with a hairy beard called up to the figure on a roof top. This man did not look pleased at all. This was because he and the other guards had been chasing the thief all around town all day. Obviously the thief had not been taking their orders seriously. He had been toying with them all day. Yet, the wild goose chase had come to an end...Or did it?  
  
"You all have been lucky enough to keep up with me all day, you know that?" The thief gave a smirk, which then changed to a face expression that looked like a child thinking. "...Though, I kinda remember I was going easy on you guys to let you keep up with me." His face expression changed to a smirk while closing his eyes. "So I guess you could say I have been toying with you...Don't you all think so?"  
  
"That's enough talking you bastard!" The head of guards stepped forward.  
  
"However..." The spiky-haired figure lifted his finger. "Another problem has gotten in the way for you to be able to catch me..." He tightened his grip on the brown bag he held in his other hand.  
  
"What might that be?" The main guard spoke to the thief again; he seemed even more annoyed this time though.  
  
"It is dark now." The thief showed a happy grin. "Which now means when I will actually try my best to get away...you will have a less chance of keeping up with me."  
  
The thief took two steps back, and then stopped. He put his hands on his waist, still holding the brown bag. The guards looked at him, confused about what he was about to do.  
  
"I am the greatest thief ever! Wahahahahaha!!!" Laughed the thief. Before he started to speak again, a guard threw a rock at his jaw, causing the thief to fall backwards off the roof.  
  
"Get him!" A guard called out. When the group rushed over to the other side of the building where the thief had fallen, he was no where to be found.  
  
-----------  
  
"I wonder what it's like to go on adventures around the world..." Sighed Anzu.  
  
"Being a princess is so boring." She continued to speak to herself as she turned around and headed back to the inside of her room.  
  
"Oh really?" A voice replied.  
  
"What?! Who's there!" In seconds Anzu turned around back to face her balcony only to face the thief, Yami Yuugi himself sitting on the balcony rail.  
  
"Phew! It really was an exercise to get away from those guards. I'm just glad I don't have to run anymore. I don't think they will find me here, do you think they will?" Yami Yuugi stepped down.  
  
"Get back!" Ordered Anzu. "You're that thief! Stay away from me!"  
  
"But I heard you wanted to know what it's like to go on adventures...I'm going to tell you right now it's very fun." As he spoke he stepped closer and closer to Anzu.  
  
"...So why don't you come with me?" He held out his hand.  
  
"No way! I don't even know you! You could be some killer or rapist or something!" Seeing her moment to defend herself, she grabbed a sword that was in a plant pot near her.  
  
"I always told father this sword would come in handy someday." Smirked Anzu.  
  
"Come on...I don't wanna fight you...You know you can't beat me. Plus, I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress." Chuckled Yami Yuugi.  
  
"You think I can't beat you? Just try me!" Anzu charged at the thief with her sword and swung it at him with all her might. Yami Yuugi dodged it with ease.  
  
She tried to hit the thief with her sword again, but he dodged once more.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good for a princess." Spoke Yami Yuugi as he continued to dodge more of Anzu's attacks.  
  
"I was taught a thing or two." While missing the thief again, she grinned.  
  
It continued to go on like this. Anzu tries to stab Yami Yuugi, he dodges. Yami Yuugi runs around like an idiot, then Anzu tires to stab him again. What a scene! The same thing goes on over and over. This has got to be the best scene in the whole chapter! Sarcasm is in the air...  
  
"Just die!" The princess slashed Yami Yuugi's brown bag. Gold coins fell out while Yami Yuugi jumped away from Anzu. She cut open the bag of gold Yami Yuugi had stolen and missed her target.  
  
"Now, now..." In a split second Yami Yuugi snatched the sword from Anzu.  
  
"See? You can't beat me." He bowed numerous times as if he had finished an act. "...Beautiful performance done by the master thief, Yami Yuugi and the wonderful princess Mazaki Anzu."  
  
"Stop it! Stop acting like this is a game you jerk!" Stomped Anzu in frustration.  
  
Yami Yuugi tossed the sword to the side of him and walked over to Anzu. He put his arm around her as they were buddies.  
  
"See, you said being a princess is boring...So come with me!" He retracted his arm from Anzu.  
  
"It sounds promising, but no thank you Mr. thief." And with that said, Anzu turned around once more and headed into her room.  
  
"Wait!" The thief ran after her and pulled her lightly back out to the balcony.  
  
"Come on. What do you have to lose? Trust me, it will be fun if you come." Again, Yami Yuugi held out his hand to her.  
  
"You won't get this opportunity again, miss Mazaki. Besides, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it the minute I met you...So no worries." He gave her a friendly wink.  
  
"I've always wanted to go outside of the castle, but my family wouldn't let me. So maybe I should go with you...Should I?" Anzu thought aloud, trying to annoy the thief, but he was too busy picking up all the gold that he dropped during the fight they had.  
  
"Look at this face." Yami Yuugi pointed to his face. "How could you not trust this face?"  
  
"Here I thought the greatest thief was tough and scary...You're nothing like that!" Anzu burst out into laughter.  
  
"Hey! I am tough and scary!" Yami Yuugi stood up tall while sticking his chest out. While doing that he dropped all the gold he had just finished picking up.  
  
"Dammit!" He quickly leaped to the floor and began to pick up his treasures again.  
  
'Hehe.." Before laughter came out again, Anzu covered her mouth.  
  
"I could be tough and scary all the time...But that wouldn't make this story interesting, now would it?" After collecting his gold, Yami Yuugi jumped up off the floor and walked up to Anzu.  
  
"So? Will you come with me?"  
  
"Ok I'll come with you, but on one condition..." Smiled the brunette.  
  
"Say it and it is done!" Bowed down the thief.  
  
"Give me back the necklace you took off me." Mazaki Anzu looked at him with a 'I-know-what-you-did' smile.  
  
"Dammit. Fine." He slipped the expensive looking necklace out of his pocket and into the princess' hands.  
  
"Then it's settled! I'll go get some gold I have conveniently hidden in my room so I can buy an outfit and other stuff with you!" The princess Anzu ran into her room AGAIN and came back out with the bottom of her dress ripped, so she could run and two brown bags—one full and one empty.  
  
"What's the empty bag for?" Asked Yami Yuugi while he had his gold in his hands.  
  
"For the gold in your hands, idiot." She tossed the bag on top of his gold and walked to the rail of the balcony.  
  
In anger Yami Yuugi held out his fist while shaking it "How dare you call me an idiot! You're the idiot! Not me!"  
  
Clink clink clink. All the gold falls on the floor again. All of it still looking shinny and pretty—as if it was taunting the thief.  
  
"Awe dammit!"  
  
And the adventure begins!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------  
  
Read and review please! 


	2. Forced Pit stop

Master Thief Yami Yuugi  
  
Chapter 2: "Forced" Pit stop  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
-  
  
After the secret get away from the Kingdom of Maza. Yami Yuugi and his new companion, Anzu, started to head to the next closest town. Why you ask? Because they can! Plus, it was either that or have Yami Yuugi killed off and have the series end. But I choose not to kill him so be lucky.  
  
We find our heroes...Having a snack?  
  
"Hey I was hungry so we stopped!" Protested the one and only ass, Yami Yuugi.  
  
"Yeah...Stopped and ate all our emergency food! You made me carry it all this time and you didn't even let me have some!" The run-away princess, Anzu said.  
  
"I told you; I would have carried the food and gold but I wanted to save my strength in case bad guys show up. Which is why I didn't." Yami Yuugi flashed a grin at Anzu then finished eating a banana that he held in his hand.  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget the lame ass excuse you gave me." Replied Anzu as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Man, Anzu...You smell." The thief plugged his nose.  
  
"Uh, no. That's you." The young female gave Yami Yuugi an annoyed/angered stare while trying to refrain from smacking him into pieces.  
  
"Oh...Hehe..." He stood up off the rock he was sitting on and entered in the forest.  
  
"Come on, Anzu." Motioned Yami Yuugi as he looked back at her.  
  
"Why Yami Yuugi?" Asked the brunette as she quickly followed him.  
  
"My sexy powers are telling me there is a lake around here." Whispered the thief in a strong sounding voice. "Oh and look! There's a lake over there!" He pointed.  
  
"Oh and you can just call me Yuugi. People added the 'yami' to my name since they think I'm a demon." He quickly added.  
  
"I could see that lake from where you were sitting, so don't try to amaze me with your bull shit." Anzu crossed her arms.  
  
"You enjoy putting down my confidence in myself, don't you?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm gonna take a bath in the lake now..." He trailed off then grinned evilly.  
  
"You need to take one as well, don't you, Anzu?" He continued to grin while his face turned red. And it wasn't red from embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, perv, but I took a shower before we left my castle." She shot back.  
  
"So that's why you took so long in the bathroom..." The thief put his hand on his chin, then looked like he was in a thinking position. "I thought you got constipated or something." Laughed Yami Yuugi.  
  
"Jerk!" Screamed Anzu as she smacked Yami Yuugi in the lake.  
  
"You could at least let me take off my clothes before you did that!"  
  
-  
  
"Are my clothes dry yet?" Asked Yami Yuugi as he stood in the lake.  
  
"Uh, no." Anzu replied rudely.  
  
The sun was setting and Yami Yuugi had still not finished his 'bath.' This was due to the fact that his clothes were still not dry. But you already knew that, didn't you? Even know his clothes were over a fire, they still couldn't dray fast. Too bad there was no dryer.  
  
"So why are you still wearing that golden triangle pendent thing while you're in the lake?" Questioned Anzu out of curiosity and to strike a conversation.  
  
"Er, uh, nope! It's nothing really! Trust me!" Yami Yuugi waved his hands in the air franticly while talking fast. It looked like he was trying to act like the mysterious pendent was nothing big. Too bad he did the exact opposite.  
  
"Oh, yeah, su-" Before Anzu could finish her sentence, Yami Yuugi started yelling.  
  
"Ahh! My ass! A fish is trying to eat my ass! Help!" Shrieked the thief as he jumped up and down while waving his hands in the air.  
  
"You better check again. Your ass is just up against a plant." Anzu burst into laughter.  
  
"I knew that! I was just testing you!" He gave a fake laugh.  
  
"And here I thought the thief Yami Yuugi was strong, serious and ruthless...But you're just a big joke!" She continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let that comment slide!" Yami Yuugi did another fake laugh.  
  
-  
  
"Looks like its gotten dark so we're gonna have to sleep here." Spoke the thief as he stepped out from the bushes wearing his now dry clothes.  
  
"Alright." Said Anzu as she put out the fire. "But get to a town tomorrow. You do not know what it's like walking around in a dress torn short with high heels."  
  
"Well then you should have worn something more appropriate." Retorted Yami Yuugi.  
  
"Like I could go buy something in the middle of the night with no disguise while the whole town was looking for you." Anzu mumbled in anger.  
  
It was night now. However that didn't mean it was really dark outside. There were a bunch of stars in the sky. So you could say they were like nightlights. Ooh, how special.  
  
"Do you think one day someone will catch you?" Asked Anzu as she laid down next to her new friend.  
  
"Nah." He replied as he put his hands behind his head cris-cross, or whatever the hell you call it.  
  
"Goodnight Yuugi."  
  
"Goodnight Anzu."  
  
It was pretty warm outside. Not too hot, not too cold. It was like having a blanket on you-Just right.  
  
"Hey Anzu." Yami Yuugi suddenly spoke.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the former princess in a slightly annoyed tone while she had her eyes closed. She was tired and wanted to sleep after all.  
  
"What would you do if we woke up in the morning and found out we had some-how switched bodies?" The young twit asked innocently. It would be no surprise if Anzu asked herself why the hell this guy was so random.  
  
"I'd kill myself."  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Yami Yuugi in response to her offensive comment. Offensive to him that is.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
-  
  
R&r! 


	3. Arrival at Kaiba Kingdom

Master Thief Yami Yuugi

Chapter 3: Arrival at Kaiba Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

It was a average day. The birds were chirping, the grass was green, the water was all sparkly, the sun was being bright and annoying, people around the world were dying from hunger, villains were killing innocent people and average 1 out of 5 males were cheating on their wives.

Yep. It was just an average day.

"Jeez Anzusa! Would you hurry up already!" Yami Yuugi, the world's greatest thief hollered behind him where his female companion was barely keeping up.

"Dammit! If you want me to hurry then at least carry some of this stuff with me!" Anzu yelled back.

"I told you already, I don't carry anything I--"

"Oh and my name is not Anzusa! It's ANZU! We've been traveling together for two days and you still can't remember my name?!" The fact that Yami Yuugi still couldn't remember her name made Anzu pretty ticked off.

"Well maybe if you had a name that wasn't so hard to remember then I would have remembered it!" Not wanting to look like an idiot, the master thief continued to make up BS as to why he forgot her name. Too bad Anzu already knew he was a complete moron.

"How hard is it?! AN-ZU. ANZU. A-N-Z-U!" All the anger that resided in Anzu that she had from Yami Yuugi being so annoying just splurted all out at that moment without her even thinking. It was like someone just vomited without even trying to stop themselves from it happening.

"God, I didn't know you would be so annoying..." Yami Yuugi started.

"Me?! Annoying?! It is YOU!" She continued to yell at her friend.

Anzu continued to yell and shout as she stood there. Her face was all red and her eyes were closed as she did it. If I were her I would have done the same too. By judging how the theif acted, it's about time someone bitched to him.

"...But....This is meaningless, you know?" Suddenly Anzu's voice became softer. "Were not supposed to fight...We are mature people...We should be able to talk this out..." She re-opened her eyes to face Yami Yuugi, but she found no one in sight.

"Yuugi? Yuugi!" Anzu looked to her left and to her right continually. She was trying to figure out where he had went off too. She then looked behind her and the brunette saw Yami Yuugi running down the dirt path holding all the things she once held.

"You bastard! How dare you run away from me!" Anzu shouted as she darted after her partner. Although she was still in high heels, she was gaining on him pretty fast. That is, until Yami Yuugi noticed she was running after him so he decided to actually run his fastest.

As soon as the battle of the bitchyest finished, they had arrived at the next kingdom they were journeying to from the start; The Kaiba kingdom.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Yami Yuugi said in awe.

"What? What's so great about it?" Asked Anzu. "My kingdom looks similar to this one."

"No, I am just amazed because the last time I came here I totally wrecked this place. I mean there was nothing, and I mean nothing, left standing." Yami Yuugi said proudly.

"Figures." Mumbled Anzu.

So Yami Yuugi kept walking on to the entrance, but Anzu stopped.

"Hey..." Yami Yuugi turned around to look at his friend. "Why have you stopped?"

In response Anzu's face just reddened as she looked at the floor while gripping her ruined dress.

"What? What is it?" The thief seemed to become a bit concerned.

Anzu mumbled.

"Huh?" Yami Yuugi said as he walked to her.

"My clothes..." She continued. "...They are torn and trashy looking....I can't go in there looking like this..." Her face reddened even more from embarrassment.

"Ah so that's why." He replied as he chuckled. "Here, take this." He said as he set down the items he was carrying then removed his cap and put it on Anzu's shoulders.

"This way...." He picked up the items on the floor. "No one will see your ruined clothes!" He grinned like a little boy.

"Thank...you..." She choked out. She didn't dare to lift her head up. This was because her face has become even more red. Hmmm...I wonder why?

"...But you know...." Yami Yuugi lifted his finger that was on his left hand. "...Even if you are wearing that people will still think you look trashy." He let out a loud laughter from his joke. Typical of him to ruin any moment he could.

"You jerk!" She smacked Yami Yuugi from the rude joke he had just said and laughed at.

"I was only kidding. Really, I was." He rested his hand on his cheek to try to make the pain go away as he called out to Anzu as she walked toward the entrance to the kingdom.

"Hn!" Was all Anzu said as she kept walking.

"Hey wait!"

When they got into the Kaiba kingdom the first thing they started to look for was a clothing shop. This was obviously because Anzu wanted a new outfit.

"Hey, let's go into this shop!" Anzu pointed to a clothing shop that contained cool looking clothes.

"It says they also sell weapons!" She added.

"No...thanks..." The tone of Yami Yuugi's voice was weird sounding. "I think I'll just wait out here..."

"Um, okay." Anzu gave him a weird facial expression then proceeded go enter in the shop.

'That was strange. I've never heard him speak in that tone before...' Thought Anzu as she entered in the shop.

'But then again...She did have his huge scarf covering most of his head...Except for his eyes, nose and mouth...Maybe because there is 'wanted' posters of him around the whole kingdom he didn't want anyone to recognize him so he decided to not enter in....'

"Welcome!" An old man greeted the young princess Anzu.

"Oh! Hello!" Anzu smiled.

"Welcome to my shop...Is there any specific thing you are looking for?" The old man asked kindly.

"Well not really. I'm just browsing for a new outfit." Anzu replied.

"Oh, I assure you, you will find something of your tastes here. Let me know when you are ready." He finished as he walked over to behind the counter.

"Alright." Anzu smiled once more then began to look at the selection of clothes the store had.

'Man, that old guy is short.' Wondered Anzu.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" The old man asked.

"Nope. I'm a traveler!" Anzu grinned at what she had said. Being a traveler was something she always wanted to do but never had the chance until now. It's kinda a cliche if you think about it. Princesses wanna be free from their castles and go see the world while people whoare poor wanna be in the royal family and be surrounded by riches for life. Can't anyone be happy with what they have? ...Nope.

"Ah, how interesting." The store owner thought aloud. "I have never seen a traveler that was a pretty young girl."

"Well! I'm one of a kind!" Anzu laughed.

"Hehe..." The old man said in response.

"Ooh, this outfit is perfect!" Anzu said with joy as she took it off the rack and walked over to the register.

"How much is this?" The female friend of Yami Yuugi asked.

"Ah, you have good taste. This is 500 gold coins." The old man chuckled.

"Oh okay...And these matching boots?"

"200 gold coins." He responded in a kind way.

"Wow. I'm gonna go broke. Hehe...." She said as she handed the short old man 700 gold coins.

"If you have this kind of money for your age, I bet you will have no problem making it again." He laughed.

"Do you have somewhere where I could put this on?" She asked.

"Yes of course. Right behind that curtain over there." He pointed behind him.

"Thanks!"

Finally! After all that Anzu had finally gotten a new outfit! Let's all clap for Anzu, shall we? what? No one wants to clap? Well fine then! I'll just clap! I say good day to you.

"Wow. I really like this outfit!" Anzu admired the clothes she was wearing as she walked bad to the front of the register.

"It looks wonderful on you." The old man smiled.

"Oh! I just remembered! I would like to buy a sword too!" Anzu then remembered that she wanted to buy a sword. But you already knew that she remembered to buy a sword before I said that because she said that she wanted to buy a sword too.

"I have mediocre ones on display. But if you would like one with fine craftsmen ship, then this is the one for you." He said as he pulled out a long black box then opened it to reveal a dead body! DUN DUN DUN! Alright, fine, it was just a cool looking sword.

"I'll buy it! How much?" Anzu said quickly. She was so amazed at the sight and the beauty of the sword she just had to have it!

"It is 1000 gold coins. But, since you are a pretty looking girl, I'll sell it to you for 800." The old man smiled.

'What is with this old guy...?' Anzu forced a smile.

"Alright! I'll take it!" She said then handed him 800 gold coins.

"Thank you for your business and I hope you have a nice day!" He smiled once more. One can only wonder why he kept smiling. He's a robot I tell you! A robot!!

"Alright I will!" Anzu waved as she headed for the exit. Before she left she saw something that made her want to ask the old man something. It was a 'Wanted' picture of Yami Yuugi.

"Excuse me?" Anzu said as she walked back to the old man.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why that thief Yami Yuugi wears that golden triangle shaped pendent around his neck?" Maybe now she can finally know about it. The suspense was killing into my kitchen for some thing to drink and I will explain everything about him." He said as he motioned Anzu to a door that led to his kitchen.

"Everything about him?" Anzu's eyes widened. This was it. She would now get to know everything that was suspicious about her friend, the greatest thief ever; Yami Yuugi.

To Be Continued

r&r!


	4. Meet Prince Seto

Master Thief Yami Yuugi

Chapter 4: Meet Prince Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

We find our heroine, no, not the drug heroine, having a glass of juice with the old man from the shop she bought her clothes from. Okay, sure it is kinda weird that Anzu is hanging out with an old man, but hey, in this story, nothing is too weird.

"The thief use to be a common boy…And I mean common! You know how common those common Duel Monster cards are? Well he was that common! Anyway, he was a boy from this kingdom." The old man started to tell the story Anzu had been waiting to hear ever since he told her he would tell her.

"...One day a mysterious figure wearing a cloak handed Yuugi a golden box. However, this box was nothing ordinary. It had many golden pieces inside!" He filled his words with emotion as he spoke. It seemed this guy was a very good story teller. He sat on the chair across from Anzu.

"It was a puzzle. Yuugi was amazed by it. He wanted to solve it and see what it would look like and what would happen." He took a sip from his drink.

"Oh wow. So the puzzle gave him the powers to be a great thief?" She asked.

"Oh ho ho ho...Now, now, I'm not finished; if you keep listening you'll be surprised about what it actually is." He chuckled.

"Mm."

"Everyone objected to the idea of him solving it. The legend says that in the golden box, a demon is inside! If the all the pieces are brought together the demon will arise and take over the first body he see's..." His voice was very serious now.

"...The moment Yuugi put on the completed pendant the demon took over his body and has been controlling him ever since." He finished. Wow, wasn't that an interesting story? Let's all clap for the old man. He is such a great story teller!

"Wow..." Anzu was in shock. She was shocked and I mean shocked!

"So that's why he wouldn't take it off when he took a bath..." Anzu thought aloud.

"What?!" The old man shrieked.

"No! No! I said so that's why he never takes it off!" She quickly added. Phew, what a close one.

"Oh. Alright then." He smiled at her.

"Seize him!!" A shout from all the way outside could be heard in the small not so nice decorated kitchen Anzu and the old man were in.

"What?!" The shout took Anzu by surprise. The first thing that popped into her head when she heard the male voice was; Yami Yuugi was in trouble.

"I told you, I am not going to waste my time listening to you." Yami Yuugi replied in a quiet and calm way. No matter what, he would never take orders from anyone. Pretty stubborn? Maybe. A total ass? Yes.

"What's going on?!" Anzu rushed to aid her friend.

"Nothing important." Yami Yuugi brushed off the fact that the guards of the Kaiba kingdom were coming closer to him by the second.

"Fuck you!" A guard shouted as he swung his axe mercilessly at Yami Yuugi. It sliced the cloak the thief was wearing in half with ease, but Yami Yuugi was no where to be found.

"What the?!"

"Behind you, fool." Sneered Yami Yuugi. He was standing proudly on the roof of a shop that was behind the guards. His cloak was gone, meaning he had exposed his true self to the public in the daylight. But, hey, it's okay. This is the greatest thief after all, he can get his ass outta anything.

"It's the legendary thief, Yami Yuugi!!" A woman shrieked out. Then she screamed some more. And then some more. Looks like she was either really freaked out Yami Yuugi was in front of her or she thought he was just plain ugly.

"He's come to kill us all!" A man shouted. Everyone in the village began to panic from the sight of the almighty Yami Yuugi.

"Anzu, meet me at the royal Kaiba castle, I'm going to take back what's mine." And with that said, Yami Yuugi bolted off, just jumping roof top to roof top as if he was hopping over sidewalk cracks.

"Yuugi! Wait!" Anzu called out. Now that was a cliché. How many times has the main character ditched his friend or group and told them to meet up with him as soon as they could?

"So you are with the thief? That must mean we should execute you as well!" The commanding guard pointed at Anzu. "Seize her!"

"Shit!" Like she had just seen a dog with rabies with blood shot red eyes that looked like it was ready to kill at any moment, Anzu darted up the road to the castle owned by the Kaiba family. Run, Anzu! Run!

"There he goes..." The old man whispered to himself while standing next to the entrance of his shop. He then looked at the picture that he held in his hand. It was a picture of him with a young boy with blonde bangs with spiky black and a bit of magenta hair.

"Yuugi..."

-

Sure I could go into details on how long it took for Anzu and Yami Yuugi to get to the Kaiba castle, but that would be boring and a waste of time. Plus, my fingers would get tired. Well, probably not...Shut up! So, for the sake of all my fingers, that actually would probably not get tired, I'll just skip to the part of them getting to the Kaiba castle.

They arrived on top of the castle.

"Phew! That made me so tired!" Yami Yuugi gasped for breath as he held on to the spot of his chest where he heart was located. He was very exhausted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I carried you up here for most of the time!" Anzu yelled.

"Well it was exhausting for me to keep telling you to go faster. These things take a lot of energy, Ichigo."

"My name is ANZU!!" She screamed into his ear. How annoying would it be for someone to keep calling you a name that wasn't yours? I would get pretty pissed after the second time.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Yami Yuugi then began to clean his ears out.

"So what did you want to take back from the Kaiba family?" Anzu asked, out of curiosity.

"An item that has great value to me was taken while I was away. I will not stop at getting it back." He looked at his boots, trying to hide his anger that was boiling up inside.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course! Let's go!" Anzu announced as she headed with her head held high to the stairs that lead to the inside of the castle.

"Doesn't it just make you wonder why there just happened to not be any guards on the roof?" Yami Yuugi asked Anzu as they ran. Pretty fishy if you ask me.

"They were conveniently not there?" Guessed Anzu.

"...Or they were all just waiting down here for you." A man chuckled evilly.

They had arrived in a round large room. Right in front of our heroes stood a tall young man with brown hair. He was dressed like a prince. All royal like. Oh, did I mention the huge amount of guards behind the young man? Well, there were a huge amount of guards right behind the young man.

"We meet again, demon." The young man spat in a rude way.

"What? Still sad that I demolished your kingdom and tarnished your families' good reputation not too long ago?" Yami Yuugi retorted.

The young man gritted his teeth. "Now, now. I've gotten over being furious over what you did. The only thing I desire now is revenge." He smirked. It was a kind of spooky smirk. All evil like and 'I want to see your body lifeless and mutilated' smirk.

"Don't lie, I can see the anger in your eyes." Yami Yuugi smiled. A smile that was smartass looking like.

"Oh, who's the young woman with you? A hostage I assume? Or just a companion of yours? She looks familiar to me." He asked the thief.

"This is my new partner, Anzusa." He pointed to Anzu.

"My name is ANZU!!" Steam came out of Anzu's ears while her face was bright red.

"Wait...Anzu? ...I know who you are!" The brunette haired young man's eyes widened in shock. "You are that missing princess from the kingdom of Maza! What the hell are you doing with that trash?!"

"Hey! I am not trash!" Yami Yuugi clenched his teeth and curled up his hands into fists. "I may sometimes smell bad, but never that bad!"

"Who is that man....I think I know but I can't put my finger on it..." Anzu whispered to herself. She was obviously thinking. To those of you who didn't know she was thinking; I shake my head in disgust.

Because Anzu's voice volume was loud enough for all of them to hear, the young man replied to her question;

"Who I am you ask?! Who I am you ask?! Don't you remember me?! When we were children my family would come to your kingdom and we would play outside together; I am the great prince Seto Kaiba!" Now just add special effects in the background and everything will be all set. Sheesh, this guy is full of it. But then again, don't we just love all those bastards who act like they are the best?

"Ohh...I remember you...You're that boy who would pick his nose." Anzu made a sour face in disgust from remembering the horrible memory of seeing Seto pick his nose as a boy.

"Hey! I'm way past that phase!" Now his face was bright red with veins sticking out of his forehead.

"Eww...You picked your nose as a kid! I've done some pretty weird stuff, but that tops it!" The thief pointed at Seto. Before anyone knew it, and before Yami Yuugi even knew it, he was on the floor rolling from laughter.

"Shut up!" Seto drew his sword. "I've been waiting for the day to take your life with my most treasured weapon. Prepare for battle, demon."

"What about me?" Anzu pointed innocently to herself.

"You? I'll have my guards escort you back to your kingdom." He glared at her.

"No way! I'm not going back! Not a chance!" Anzu drew her sword to defend her self. She was ready to take on anybody, anywhere, anytime to keep herself from leaving back to the last place she ever wanted to go.

"Well, then you leave me no choice." He motioned his guards. Did they have some secret motion code language stuff or something?

"You then are going to have to fight all the guards in this room." Seto stepped to the side so he would not get in the way of the guards behind him.

"You can't do that! That's not fair! The odds are stacked against her!" Yami Yuugi shouted.

"If I were you I would worry about my own self right now." He grinned like an evil monster as he attempted to strike Yami Yuugi with his sword but the thief barely moved below.

The battle had begun.

To Be Continued

I didn't get any reviews for chapter three, sadly. Please review, I need to know how well I am doing.


	5. To save him you must become him

Master Thief Yami Yuugi

Chapter 5: To save him you must become him

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

The whole room was black…Except the area where Seto, Anzu and Yami Yuugi stood.

"Before this chapter starts, I, Yami Yuugi, would like to thank you all readers for reviewing..." Yami Yuugi began quietly.

Suddenly he started to jump up and down and anything else that would define crazy like. "I fucking love you all! So many reviews! The author is happy, Anzu and that idiot Seto prince are happy and I am happy! I love you guys!" The thief jumped around the room as if he was on sugar high.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Seto protested.

"Come here all of you!" Yami Yuugi then grabbed all the readers who reviewed and hugged them all. "I fucking love you all!" Tears went down his cheeks. He was acting all dramatic--as what he usually did. No surprise there.

"Don't you think you are over reacting a bit?" Anzu asked cautiously, trying to not provoke her friend in any way.

"Anzusa, I never overreact."

"My name is ANZU dammit!" She smacked Yami Yuugi with a hammer that happened to be in her hands.

"Alright screw this." Seto jumped in a red portal. Why it was red you ask? I dunno.

"What for us!!" Anzu said as she jumped in after him.

"...And for all you reviewers out there who asked all those questions, I shall now answer them all. Bwa ha ha ha!!" He cackled like an evil scientist, and then choked on his spite.

Anzu then stuck her head out of the red portal and grabbed Yami Yuugi by the back of his shirt. "Don't spoil everything! Now, come on, let's go!" She then pulled him inside.

And now we are back to where we left off...

"Bwa ha ha ha...I shall kill you all now...Because I can!" Seto laughed evilly.

"Well that isn't a very good reason. I mean, if you are going to kill someone you might as well have a good reason." Anzu intelligently responded.

"Yeah, no reason in having your hands covered in blood forever without a good reason." Yami Yuugi added.

"Shut up! Shut up and let's have a sword duel!" He glared at the two friends.

"Get her, men!" The leader of the guards charged at Anzu first, with his hundred buddies who planned on killing Anzu too, right behind him. Now isn't that the best thing a friend could ever do to help you? Like I always say; "friends help friends kill." ...Okay so I don't, but you know where I'm going...And if you do know where I am going, I have one thing to say to you; stalker!

"Holy crap!" Anzu drew her sword and got into a fighting stance.

'Oh no! I can't let Anzu take them all on by herself! She doesn't have the experience to do that!' Thought Yami Yuugi as he blocked one of Seto's swings with his sword.

"I won't back down!" Anzu kicked a guard in the face then jumped on top of another guard's head and started jumping to other guard's heads. Well, wasn't that mean. I know I wouldn't like someone stepping on my head and smashing out my brain. I mean, come on, you have to take the floor's feelings in consideration. Do you really think it wants to have your brain on it?

"You realize it was a mistake coming here, demon." Seto smirked as he and Yami Yuugi fought.

"I won't let you get away from stealing my treasure!"

The prince of the Kaiba kingdom pounced at the thief, ready to strike him with his sharp looking sword, but he countered by having his sword collide into Seto's sword. Kaiba then tried to push Yami Yuugi back so he could have enough time to move his sword to go through Yami Yuugi's heart, but it wouldn't work. All the power Yami Yuugi had injected into his sword was making it impossible for Seto to move his sword.

So, they fought. And just for the hell of it, they fought some more. Then some more and more and more; then they had a snack break, then fought some more. Let's face it, I can't write a sword fight scene...I could try, but I don't want to. Thus, the reason why I'll just say they fought. Alright, I'll be just a bit descriptive, just stop threatening me at gunpoint.

Yami Yuugi sliced Seto's expensive jacket right in the middle where his chest was. He wasn't harmed, but he was really offended from the fact that Yami Yuugi was able to hit him, and that he ruined his jacket. These things cost money you know...

"Aah!" Anzu shrieked as 30 of the remaining guards cornered her. She had nothing left to defend herself. Her sword had been taken from her and thrown out of her reach. There was no chance in hell she could make it out of this one. Too many guards, just too many guards...

"Anzu!" Yami Yuugi quickly turned around to see if she was okay. He saw her cornered, close to her death.

"You fool! You caring for her has put you off guard!" Laughed Kaiba mechanically as he took his sword and stabbed Yami Yuugi in the arm. Blood went squirting out everywhere, like a fountain. Yami Yuugi never lost against anyone, maybe that day that he would was today?

"Yuugi! No!" She bellowed with sadness. She didn't want to lose him. And what made her feel even more sad and worthless was that there was no way out for her to get to her friend, to at least have a chance to save him.

"Here..." With his unharmed arm, Yami Yuugi threw his sword to Anzu, as a last effort to help her out. If a guard caught the sword before Anzu, it was all over.

"I won't let you down!" With determination, Anzu yelled out. All the guards looked above them to try to catch the sword in midair. While they were doing so, Anzu jumped on guard's heads once more and made a huge leap to where her sword was and picked it up.

It was all a scam. Yami Yuugi throwing his sword to Anzu was just a ploy to get the guards to pay attention to it long enough for Anzu to escape and get to her weapon. The tables had turned. And I mean literally! I'm turning the tables right now!

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, you idiot!" Seto stabbed Yami Yuugi in the shoulder. Yami Yuugi fell to the floor. He had no energy left to fight.

"Gahh!" He screamed in pain.

"Yuugi!" Anzu ran to her friend in tears, holding her sword in one hand while doing so.

"Yuugi are you okay?!" She cried out to him. When she arrived next to him, she fell to her knees and held his hand tightly.

"Yuugi..."

"Hey...You...Gotta...Go finish...The...Fight..." He struggled to speak. The pain he was experiencing was too much for him. If he didn't get medical attention fast, he would be in deep trouble.

"I can't...I won't let you die...I won't leave you...You are my friend...I can't leave you without protection...Plus...I don't stand a chance..." Tears fell down her eyes. She was afraid of losing her friend. And afraid of the situation she was in. What would she do?

"Look's like I'm gonna win...Hehehe..." Chuckled Seto.

"Earlier...You called me by my name...You said my name right...You said it right..." She hugged her injured friend. It was like a moment of peace for the two. For the first time, the two friends hugged. Anzu showed that she did care for her friend, even if he did act annoying at times.

The remaining guards began to walk toward Anzu. They were ready to finish her off while she had her defense down.

"No, guards. I'll take it from here." He put his hand up as a sign for them to stop.

"Anzu...Take the pendant off me....And...Put...It....On you..." He winced in pain.

"But...I'm afraid...I know about it...I know about the pendant..." She sniffed.

"I promise...I promise nothing bad will....Happen to...You...Please...to win and for me to survive...You must put it on..." He gritted his teeth.

"Okay...I will..." She sucked in her crying and got serious. This was it. They now stood a chance. But the real thing to think about was what was going to happen once she put on the pendant?

The brunette took the pendant off Yami Yuugi. His body began to glow brightly, as bright as the color of a yellow banana. When the light faded, Anzu's friend looked different. He looked younger, as in more like a child. It was strange. Anzu then realized it was the real Yuugi.

"I have no time to look into that...I have to do this..." she gulped then put the golden triangle pendant on.

All the windows in the room were forced open by a strong violent wind outside. The wind brought itself in the room and began to rampage around and throw everything in it's sight on the floor. Books and papers twirled around Anzu as she glowed brightly. It was an amazing sight.

"What the hell?" Seto stepped back in horror. He didn't know what was going on, and he was confused as well.

Her head was titled back with her eyes closed; it looked like she was sacrificing herself to something or someone above her. When the wind calmed down and the light glow vanished the female brought her head forward. Her eyes then opened. Anzu's eyes were different. They were hollow. She smirked then let out a cackle. However, her voice was different. It sounded lower than what a girl's voice should be a familiar voice to be more descriptive.

"Are you ready to finish this Kaiba?"

"Your voice...Your voice..." He pointed at Anzu while trembling. "...It is the same as the demon!"

To Be Continued

I want to make my chapters longer. Starting after this chapter I will try my best to do so. Please help me out by letting me know if the lengths of my chapters in the future are good.

R&r!


	6. The Legendary purple Cookbook with Golde...

Master Thief Yami Yuugi

Chapter 6: The Legendary purple Cookbook with Golden stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Pokemon.

"You know..." Anzu-but-really-Yami-Yuugi started as he approached the prince. Each step he took made Seto tremble. He wasn't trembling in fear; it was in shock of seeing Yami Yuugi's voice come out of Anzu's mouth. Oh and you can't forget he was also shocked that all that hard work of trying to kill Yami Yuugi was worthless since now he was in a new body.

"...If Anzu were not here with me today, I would have died. I'll have to thank her after I kill you." He smirked.

"You won't kill me...I'll take you down!" Seto hollered as he clenched the base of his sword tightly. He was about to dart at his rival to kill him, but before he did he saw the thief that was in Anzu's body do something incredible.

By just using his hand, Yami Yuugi was able to use Black magic to strike all of Seto's guards and kill them. How could he have successfully done such a thing?

"Hehe...It seems Anzu knows some Black Magic...But all that power I just used is hidden...Strange...Looks like she isn't aware of her hidden power." Yami Yuugi spoke to himself.

"You idiot! Of course she can't tap into it! She has no battle experience! If she did then she would know how to use that power. You were able to use that power since you know how to!" Seto gritted his teeth. From the looks of it, this situation looked like it wasn't going to be in favor to the young handsome prince. The strength of power, and his mind would have to be both used if he wanted to at least have a chance to win this battle. And I would know this because I have watched a lot of anime. Trust me on this one, anime knows all.

"Duh! I knew that! I was just making it look like I didn't know to fool you!" He retorted. Of course they both knew he was lying to make it look like he was smart. Yami Yuugi was always like that so it wasn't anything new.

"See if you can dodge this!" At the moment he uttered those words, Seto bolted in Yami Yuugi's direction.

"Nice try." He replied and moved aside from Seto's attack as if he was floating water. Ooh, how exotic.

"Oh, but you weren't my target." He stopped and pointed the sharp edge of his sword to a body on the floor--Yuugi's body.

"God dammit!" He cursed! "Why didn't I see that coming!" The thief smacked his forehead, er, Anzu's forehead.

"Too bad you didn't, because now I've won!" He cackled evilly. "What will you do? Will you let me get away, or will you kill me, only to have your host's body destroyed?"

"Hm, tough choice..." He began to ponder.

"But I think I'll have to go get a free icee from that stand over there first!" He laughed, then ran over and got a free icee.

"Damn! I want an icee too! But I can't leave this kid alone...Choices, choices..." Seto started to think hard. Now this was a tough choice, finally beat his enemy, or go have a refreshing yummy icee. And yes, I too wonder why I wrote 'yummy' too.

"Hah!" Anzu, er, Yami Yuugi, what, he's not in Yuugi's body so it would be Yami Anzu. Yes! Yami Anzu! So Yami Anzu cackled.

"While you were busy thinking...I went and got my treasure that you stole from me!" She laughed some more.

"Damn you!" Seto spat.

"Oh, and while you said that, I got my host's body back." She stuck her tongue out.

"That's it, you're dead!" The prince then threw a chair at Yami Anzu's head.

"Ow!" Yami Anzu yelped as she held on to face. Moments after the pain drifted away she glared at Kaiba.

"Okay, who throws a chair?" She looked at him with a pissed off face. "Seriously!"

"Alright, alright..." Seto sighed in defeat. "I'll let you go escape if you just give me back the treasure, okay?"

"Hell no! The purple cookbook with golden stars that has every recipe imaginable is my treasure, not yours!" Yami Anzu shot back with anger. It really was her cookbook, it really was!

"Stupid Yuugi! It is mine!" He screamed back.

"No! And to prove I am the best cook in the world, I'm gonna go cook now!" She laughed evilly and ran off with the cookbook.

"No!" Seto screamed again as he ran after Yami Anzu.

Okay, a purple cookbook with golden stars on it as the greatest treasure to them? A cookbook?

What the Fuck were they thinking?

"They were thinking it was great." One dead guard spoke.

"And that it had a recipe for cake." Another chimed in.

"Also that they could bake." Said another.

"Okay, okay, we get the damn point!" The bloody Yuugi arose from the floor. "Now can we all go back to being dead like normal people!"

"Fine." All the guards sighed.

"Good." and with that said, Yuugi fell back down on the floor lifelessly in his own pool of blood.

Meanwhile in a distant galaxy which was far far away...Which is right over there in the next room, the biggest cookout battle of the century had begun!

"Lets see..." Yami Yuugi-Anzu...Ah screw it. Let's just go back to 'Yami Yuugi.' It is him after all just in Anzu's body...Yes, I'm indecisive. Actually, I just prefer saying 'Yami Yuugi'...And I'm indecisive.

"First you...Turn on the stove..." Yami Yuugi turned on the stove. "Next, I look at the cookbook so I can make something fantastico!" Stupid Yami Yuugi and his random Spanish words...

But! The cookbook was gone from the counter! It was gone! It really was! It was there, but now it isn't. The cookbook was sitting there, but now it wasn't! It was lying there, but now it--(Gets impaled to death)

Moving on...

"I have the cookbook you stupid little boy...girl..." Seto looked dumbfounded for a second, but only for a second! "...Uh boy-girl. Yes! You are a stupid boy-girl!" He laughed in victory as he held the cookbook.

"Give me the damn cookbook." The thief ordered.

"Fine." Seto handed it back to him.

And then there was a moment of silence.

"Hey, I want it back!" After realizing he truly was a complete idiot, Seto, a prince might I remind you, had to redeem himself or he would be doomed for all of eternity.

And so they fought. Then fought some more, and even more. I'm no good at fighting descriptions, and plus I am feeling lazy at the moment (aren't I always?) so I'm trying to make this seem funny so you all will go "Oh it's okay she isn't doing the right thing by writing the fighting scene like any good writer because she is so funny!" Yes, we are all guilty of doing this sort of thing at some point; I'm just guilty of it more often.

While they were fighting there just happened to be a glass full of gasoline next to the fire on the stove. How convenient you could say. I hope they don't knock it over and cause a--

"Shit! Look what you did you stupid piece of trash! You knocked the cup of gasoline into the fire!" The handsome sexy irresistible well built prince of the land of Kaiba, Seto said.

"Hey!" Seto yelled at the screen. "You forgot to say I was also intelligent! You can't forget that when you are fully describing me like that! I specifically said to describe me in this chapter as 'the handsome sexy irresistible well built intelligent prince of the land of Kaiba, Seto.' Do it right next time!" He puffed in anger.

What an ass…

"I didn't do it! You pushed me into it!" Yami Yuugi defended himself from Seto's earlier comment targeted at him.

"Oh yeah sure, that's what they all say…then BAM! Fire!" Seto crossed his arms in satisfaction from being the best.

Like all clichés, they fought with each other instead of putting out the fire, which caused the fire to spread all over the kitchen. Oh, and Yuugi somehow was there too. And he somehow had gasoline on him. He was on the counter and his body caught on fire.

"No! Little bugger!" Yami Yuugi called out in horror from what he saw before his eyes. He ran to Yuugi, in slow motion might I add to add dramatic-ness to the scene.

"No! My cookbook!" Said Seto as he witnessed the cookbook burn to pieces since he wasn't paying attention to it.

In order to save Yuugi, Yami Yuugi, who was still in Anzu's body...Hey, hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like I think you're dumb that you might have forgot that he was still in Anzu's body, it is just I was thinking you were a bit forgetful while reading this. Okay, so I think you're dumb...Just kidding...Really I was, get that knife away from me you pack of crazy readers.

And so _Mokuba-chan_ died that day. Not from the pack of readers, but from Yami Bakura from the story _Malik Ishtar the Evil of Evil_. This is because he told her never to appear in her own fanfics again, but she did not listen and she kept doing it, so she had to die for it.

"Holy crap! I don't know how to save him!" Yami Yuugi screamed like a girl. He really didn't know how to save little Yuugi.

Seto slapped Yami Yuugi. "Calm yourself down! He may be already dead!" He put his hands on Yami Yuugi's shoulders.

"What! But how?" He asked in confusion.

"Look, I'll be honest with you; Yuugi could have already been dead when I stabbed him, he could have already been dead when he was put on fire, or he could have been dead when you decided to stomp on him to put the fire out, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Seto let go of his rival.

"But..." Yami Yuugi put his finger out in one of those 'I know' poses, "I do know something; your castle is being burned down."

"WHAT?" Seto's eyes went bloodshot red and his body got all twitchy.

"It's too late, Seto." Yami Anzu (I changed my mind so mleh) put her hands on Seto's shoulder and spoke to him. It was her turn to be the one to calm him down. "We gotta get out of here before we all die."

"Oh alright." Seto's mood suddenly changed from mad to normal. Very odd how they can be persuaded easily, eh?

"But, I have to tell you, it is really weird hearing your voice come out of a girl's body." He said as if he was saying something normal.

Yami Anzu then glared at him.

"Hey, I just thought you should know." Seto continued to act as if nothing was wrong.

Just then a guy with black hair came rushing in. He was most likely one of Seto's important workers. Oh and he was also holding a box full of different dices. "Hey! My name's Otogi and I just thought you should know that before I told you guys that the castle is collapsing!" With that said, Otogi ran off.

"Holy crap! We gotta get outta here!" Yami Anzu grabbed Yuugi's body and ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" Seto ran after Yami Anzu.

After they got out of the kitchen...

"Aah! Aah!" Yami Yuugi-who-was-still-in-Anzu's-body screamed as he was rolling on the castle floor on fire.

"I told you that you didn't have super powers so jumping in that fire would be stupid." Seto shook his head in disgust.

"You're right!" Yami Yuugi jumped up as if he just recovered. "We still gotta get out of here!" He picked up Yuugi's body then started to run to the exit again.

"My...Castle...Not...My castle..." Seto gritted his teeth as he was to his knees on the floor bawling like a little pussy.

"Ah come on, don't be sad." Yami Yuugi gave Seto a slap on the back which caused him to choke on his spit for a moment. "Look, the fire is all put out and your castle is still standing, and we got out alive. Sure your home is a little beat up, but nothing but a little forced manual labor can't fix this baby." He approached the castle and patted the wall as a form of comfort or something for the castle. I don't know, I can't tell what that guy does.

"Just let me recollect myself!" Seto said with great discomfort in his voice. It seems the prince was a little crybaby and wanted to hide it from the person he hated most.

But before you could say "fleas are people too" the castle collapsed all in one…. In only one second! Talk about a new record for castles that collapse after being almost burned down.

Yami Yuugi's mouth fell open in total shock. He then turned around to see Seto's thoughts on what just happened, but Seto had his back turned to his now totally gone castle since he was still on his knees trying to "recollect himself."

"Ahahahahaha!" Laughed Yami Yuugi in a playful sarcastic kinda way. "Well Seto, you should get going now, but be sure not to stare at your castle...Might, uh, you know...Bring bad luck to look at it, yeah that's it..." He finished.

"I guess you're right." Seto stood up and turned around to face Yami Yuugi, since, you know, he was talking to him, but big mistake! (Insert dramatic music) He saw what happened to his castle.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." Yami Yuugi picked up Yuugi's body and proceeded to walk off proudly, well, a fake kinda proud to make himself look tough so he wouldn't get his ass snapped in half by Seto.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna pay for all this right now!" Seto growled.

"What! I can't afford to pay for all this damage!" He shouted.

"I accept cash, checks and all major credit cards." Seto ignored Yami Yuugi as he held out his hand for the payment he was expecting.

"I can't pay you back, jeez, are you listening?" Yami Yuugi sighed in frustration.

"Well then, I'll just be following you on your journeys until you can pay me back." Seto glared at him.

"Ya know this is like that one episode on _Pokemon_ where Ash ruined Misty's bike and then she said she would follow him until he paid her back." Yami Yuugi pointed out.

"Would you shut up!" Seto's head got bigger as he yelled. Just like in anime!

"Okay, okay, if we're gonna be traveling together now, you gotta help me. Once I take of the puzzle I need you to put it back on Yuugi." He pointed to Yuugi.

"Yeah okay, got it." Seto nodded.

So blah blah blah, he took off the puzzle and Anzu went back to her old self.

"Whoa, what happened?" Anzu put her hand on her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Seto replied with suspicion in his eyes. Of course there was suspicion in his eyes! He was lying! He was supposed to put the puzzle back on Yuugi!

And then Yuugi miraculously arose! Fully healed! How does he do that?

"I'm fully healed!" Yuugi jumped up with a boost of energy.

Anzu turned around once she heard that unfamiliar voice coming from Yuugi. It was unbelievable to her. She was finally standing in front of the real Yuugi; The real Yuugi that supposedly hadn't been out from being controlled by the thief in the puzzle for a long time.

"Wait a sec..." The young Yuugi blinked. "...I'm free..."

Meanwhile in the Millennium puzzle...

"Hey!" The thief called out, "Seto! You were supposed to put the puzzle back on Yuugi! Seto!"

"So like, what's up with the title of this chapter?" Anzu asked Seto and Yuugi as they walked. "I mean come on, couldn't have there been a better title?"

"Yeah I agree." Yuugi replied.

And so with Seto's castle in ruins, the trio of unlikely partners walked down the path of golden sparkly ness to head on to the next town they could find other stuff to do to make the story go on.

To Be Continued

NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've just been really busy, and plus, I just got better from being sick so I have a lot of catching up to do with homework. It is very close to the end of the school year for me so I am trying my best to catch up.

R&r please.


	7. Princess Yami Yuugi

Master Thief Yami Yuugi

Chapter 7: Princess Yami Yuugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

-

We find our favorite thief on the job today;

"Sucky sucky 10 dollars." Yami Yuugi replied to a man standing next to him as he was dressed in a very revealing outfit.

Seto walked over and smacked Yami Yuugi in the back of his head. "Okay ass, this isn't your job. You're just making it look like it is your job to be funny so you can make people laugh, or be disgusted."

"Alright fine." Yami Yuugi ripped off his prostitute clothes to reveal...His regular clothes! Gasp! What a twist!

"My tummy hurts." Anzu randomly said.

"That's what you get for eating a banana muffin with cran-apple juice at 3:00 in the morning." Yami Yuugi waged his finger. Which might I add wasn't really me, ahem (avoiding eye contact).

"Wait a second, weren't you still in your puzzle?" Seto asked with suspicion. And he outta be! 'Cause in the last chapter they were walking off with regular Yuugi, not retarded Yuugi.

"Hey!" Yami Yuugi yelled at the last comment above.

"Yeah, weren't you regular Yuugi?" Anzu asked as well.

"Uh...I certainly do have...An answer to that..." Yami Yuugi then ran away.

"He's getting away!" Anzu shrieked.

"Don't worry, I know where he is going." Seto proceeded to walk over to a group of bushes. He then pushed them aside, and what do you know, Yami Yuugi was on his laptop chatting his life away. Anzu and Seto decided to quietly watch to see what would happen.

The one thing the two didn't know was that Yami Yuugi spoke aloud what he typed.

"ASL?" Yami Yuugi asked some random person he was talking to. There were like five Instant Message boxes open on his screen. Talk about Mr. Popularity...

"OMFG!1111!" He said and typed the exact letters and numbers. "LOL!1111!11!" He continued.

"Oh my God..." Seto said as he and Anzu looked at each other in horror of what they witnessed.

"What the hell are you doing Yami Yuugi!" Anzu shouted from behind.

"Chatting, duh." He continued to chat, ignoring his friends.

"Who's 'HotnSpicyBiatch'?" Seto blinked in confusion. He wasn't sure whether he should have asked that question or not. As soon as he would get his answer, trust me, he'll regret it.

"That's me." Yami Yuugi replied casually.

"I'm sorry I asked." Seto responded with a weird look on his face. You could tell he was weirded out. Weirded? Weirded! Is that even a word? Oh well.

"Shouldn't we get to the next town?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, fine." Yami Yuugi sighed as he stood up. There was a piece of food lying where his butt was sitting. He stared at it for a short moment, then picked it up.

"You're not gonna eat that, are you?" The prince of the land of Kaiba asked. He then watched Yami Yuugi eat it. "You did, that's just gross."

"To the next town!" Yami Yuugi announced with passion in his voice. He then ran down the trail with a bunch of frickin' flowers. Joy.

So they skipped like a bunch of idiots down the trail to the next town so they could do something interesting in this story before everyone got bored.

Soon enough they were within eye site of the next town. But right now they are about to get into a conversation so they won't get to the town just yet!

"I really like how the author advertised the last chapter of _Distant Brothers_ with that whole 'WILL SETO AND MOKUBA HATE EACHOTHER FOREVER!'" Yami Yuugi said with sarcasm. "You could clearly tell the author wasn't trying to get reader's attention to read her story." He continued to act like a jackass.

"No shit." Seto rolled his eyes.

Then at that moment, they arrived at the front gate! But someone with brown hair was standing there with nice looking clothes on. If you guessed it was Tom Cruise...You were wrong. It was just someone who looked like Tom Cruise. Oh and there was another person standing there too. It was a kid with black hair.

"Hey look everyone! It's a girl!" The stupid thief pointed to the kid with black hair.

"I'm a guy you jackass!" The kid yelled back in frustration of Yami Yuugi's dumbass-ness.

"Oh! It's Mokuba!" Seto ran up to Mokuba.

"Oh! It's my older-but-still sexually-appealing brother, Seto!" Mokuba said to the screen to all the females reading/watching, and then ran up to his brother.

"You could totally tell that was rehearsed." Anzu whispered to Yami Yuugi.

"But you gotta admit, it was beautifully choreographed." Yami Yuugi pointed out. And a good pointer outer he was when it came to useless stuff.

"So why are you here big brother?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"Jeez Mokuba, we've been over this a thousand times, I'm not big, I'm actually quite thin." The older Kaiba Seto remarked.

"I burned down his castle, that's why he's here." Yami Yuugi proudly answered Mokuba's question. He would have answered his question much faster, but there was food stuck between his teeth that he had been trying to get out for awhile now. And he still was trying to get it out.

"You did what to my home!" Mokuba's voice arose with anger.

"I burned it down. But it is okay. Seto is gonna follow me around till I pay him back like what Misty did with Ash in _Pokemon_. But the difference is we all know I'm never gonna pay him back. That would be a stupid idea." The thief finished.

"It is NOT like _Pokemon_!" Seto's veins began to show on his head. I think everyone should hide under the table because his head might explode at any moment.

"But doesn't Ash never pay back Misty?" Anzu asked but her voice was drowned out from the fight between Seto and Yami Yuugi.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be compared to that series." He sighed.

"So?" Seto crossed his arms.

"Okay, screw this argument. It is getting boring." Anzu said as she walked in the entrance of the town. Everybody shrugged then followed their female friend as if the argument never occured.

"Hey, I think I've been here before." Yami Yuugi pondered aloud as he walked side by side with his friends.

"Okay, you're a thief, where _haven't_ you been?" Mokuba asked rudly.

"Mokuba! You know better than to act like that to him." Seto gave him a scornful look. "You must act ruder."

"Hey!"

"Shut up thief, I still hate you." Seto spat.

"Yeah well mleh!" Yami Yuugi stuck out his tongue.

Before Seto could get his hands around Yami Yuugi's neck to kill him...He was interrupted! By a alien with X-ray vision. He was wearing a hat with cheetah skin pattern with a white lab coat on. He also had a gun in his hand that was filled with...Candy!

Okay so I lied, it was just some guy.

"Jounouchi!" Yami Yuugi bolted to his friend. Not only to see him, but to get as far away as he could from Seto.

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi greeted his friend.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? When's the last time we saw each other? Two, no, three years?" He chuckled then patted Jounouchi on the back playfully.

"Uh Yuugi, it's only been three days." He replied with confusion.

"Oh." Yami Yuugi blinked. "Anyway, this is my friend, Anzu." He pointed to Anzu.

"Hi!" She waved.

"...And these two are the retarded Kaiba brothers." He pointed with little care at the Kaiba brothers.

"Hey!" Kaiba shouted.

"Ya know, if your little brother Mokuba is around, it would kinda confuse everyone if everyone called you Kaiba, 'cause you know, Mokuba has the same last name as you." Yami Yuugi said. He never has anything useful to say, does he?

"It would be nice if you just shut up for once." Seto glared at him.

-

Meanwhile at the nice looking castle at the top of the largest hill in the town was where our heroes were obviously going to go for a mission. I mean, come on, why would I be even be paying attention to the castle and the people in it if the crew was not going to come there?

"Are the wedding preparations almost complete?" A young man asked his advisor in an empty room with just the two of them inside.

"Yes my master. But it still puzzles me as to why you would order Fruit punch and cheese with crackers for food instead of a real meal." His advisor looked bamboozled. Hah! Bamboozled! In case you guys don't know what that means, it is just another way to say confused. Oh I am so good using the synonyms option!

"Silence! I will have what I want!" The young man seemed angered. He was yelling, so ya know, I'm just taking an educated guess that he was angry. Something someone couldn't do if they weren't educated might I add.

"Plus it won't matter. I already told you; this wedding is a sham." He chuckled evilly. "I don't love or care about that princess, I just want the throne of this empire. Once I marry her, there will be an 'accident' that will take her life away, and I'll still be king." He smirked.

"But master Malik, are you sure this will work out?" The advisor looked unsure of his master's plan.

"Of course it will. After all, I planned this for many months, nothing can go wrong. All I have to do is continue to act like I am her lover until the time is right to kill her." He finished. "None of this is to be spoken of once we leave this room. All my other advisors know of this plan, so do not worry about discussing it with them. I wouldn't want someone to find out about this so keep quiet." With that said, Malik exited the room.

But he forgot one thing about keeping secrets! Don't talk about it TALK ABOUT IT! We all so knew the advisor is gonna go talk about this with the other advisors. I already knew that before I decided it would happen. It was destined. So Malik walked to his soon-to-be wife to give her more lies so he could make himself look good.

And we all know what happened next. Malik's advisor talked about the plan to Malik's other advisors, and one of the princess' advisors overheard it and bam! Someone knew about the evil plan. And that's how everything began.

-

"I want you guys to meet this advisor of the princess'. She is really hot and we became friends recently. I'm trying to get out of the friend zone but you all know that takes--" Jounouchi stopped once he saw his friend walking up to him and decided to say something random as if they were talking about a completely different thing, "...And so I decided that I would buy a chicken instead of an egg."

"Hey Jounouchi, who's your friends?" The woman with blonde hair, who was Jounouchi's friend, in case you weren't paying attention, like me, asked.

"Oh, that's my friend Yuugi." He pointed to Yami Yuugi. "And I don't know who those other three are, I wasn't paying attention to them." Jounouchi bluntly said. What a bitch.

"Hot...So hot..." Yami Yuugi and Seto said at the same time regarding about Jounouchi's friend. They were also drooling too. They got it all over the ground, how rude! Now the ground feels filthy so it has to take a bath but it can't because it has to wait for the rain. It wasn't my fault floor, just thank Seto and Yami Yuugi for drooling on you.

"My name is Kujaku Mai." Jounouchi's friend introduced herself.

"I'm Anzu." Anzu smiled. She did not want to say her last name so she wouldn't risk having her true identity revealed.

"I'm Kaiba Mokuba!" Mokuba waved frantically. It seems he was attracted to Mai as well.

"I am Kaiba Seto, prince of Kaiba land." He greeted her formally, making sure to let Yami Yuugi know he stood no chance with her since he wasn't a royal. But then again, being the master world-known thief does make Yami Yuugi some form of royalty...Maybe.

"Jeez do those last two words he said sound very familiar..." Yami Yuugi whispered to himself. He was trying to hint on something to the readers. Hint hint Kaiba Land cough cough.

"I'm Yami Yuugi! I'm Yami Yuugi!" Yami Yuugi yelled out as he ran up to Mai and held her arm.

"Hey no fair!" Seto ran up to Mai's other arm and grabbed it. "I must say, you are looking very radiant." The prince said with grace.

"I'm a girl too ya know!" Anzu frowned at Yami Yuugi and Seto. "How come I didn't see this side of you two when it was just the three of us!" She asked.

"Uh, I'll try to put nicely and to the point." Seto replied. "Mai's hot, you're not."

"Yeah." Yami Yuugi agreed.

"Come over here and say that!" She gritted her teeth and almost pounced on Seto, but Mokuba and Jounouchi held her back.

"Okay you guys...Get away from Mai! I saw her first." Jounouchi yelled at Yami Yuugi and Seto.

"Alright fine...Jeez..." Seto walked away from Mai.

"All we were doing was being nice to her..." Yami Yuugi walked away from Mai as well.

"Jounouchi told me you could help me out, Yuugi. Can you?" Mai asked.

"Since when was Jounouchi able to contact you and let you know Yuugi could help while he was here the whole time? I smell a plothole." Seto wrinkled his nose in disgust from the bad smell.

"Shut up!" Mokuba, Mai, Anzu, Jounouchi and Yami Yuugi beat Seto for speaking about the forbidden topic of doom. Then they went back to being normal as if nothing happened.

"Of course! Of course!" He skipped with joy at the thought of getting to help out someone he thought was good looking.

"And your friends can help too." Jounouchi added.

"That's a good idea!" Mai smiled.

"Damn Jounouchi dragging in them..." Yami Yuugi mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, we'll discuss it at the castle courtyard at midnight tonight. Be there. And if you can't show up because you can't get passed the guards, then don't bother showing up at all. I need someone worthy." She finished then walked away.

"I like her. She is hot." Yami Yuugi grinned.

"Shut up." Jounouchi glared at all the boys. "I got dibs on her first so lay off."

"Awwww!" Mokuba, Seto and Yami Yuugi said at the same time.

"Now let's burn some time and go do something until your meeting. Let's head back to my place." Jounouchi announced then motioned everyone to follow. The boys followed happily, but Anzu walked behind them from a small distance.

She let out a forced smile so no one could see her sadness. "So that's how he feels..."

-

When they arrived at Jounouchi's house they did not enter in because they saw Mai standing next to the door! Hm...How suspicious...

"What are you doing here Mai? Didn't you tell us to meet you at the castle courtyard tonight at midnight?" Yami Yuugi asked stupidly. "Hah! Tonight at midnight! It rhythms!"

"Yah, but I figured that would take to long so I'll just tell you guys now." Mai said while she was paying attention to her nails.

"You know how to ruin fun!" Yami Yuugi huffed in disappointment.

"That's my job, kid." She remarked truthfully.

"Brother!" A girl with long orange hair ran out of Jounouchi's door. From what I could tell, it is possible she just might be Jounouchi's sister.

"Female! Female!" Yami Yuugi blurted out. Obviously that loud retard caught Seto's attention.

Both Seto and Yami Yuugi ran up to the girl with eager eyes, but once they got up close they're expressions turned into great sadness.

"Aww, she's only a kid." Yami Yuugi kicked the floor.

"If she was older it would have been great." Seto added.

"We have no interest in you." They both said at the same time as they walked back next to Anzu and Jounouchi while the girl just stood there confused.

"Hey Shizuka!" Jounouchi called out to his sister.

"Hey brother!" Shizuka mocked her older brother. "Jeez, I'm standing right next to you, you don't need to yell." She glared at him for being a retard.

"Anyway." Mai spoke clearly to get everyone's attention. She was clearly trying to get everyone's attention, but you didn't know that, did you?

"I'll try to summarize this as best I can so we can get to a good part in this chapter." The blonde bluntly said. "So, I'm the advisor of the princess of this land. She is getting married to this prince guy who is bad news. I need you to find a way to expose his true self without getting caught. Got it? Good."

"Sorry, I can't help unless I see the princess in person." Yami Yuugi acted cool.

"You liar! You just wanna see if the princess looks hot!" Seto accused his rival.

"No way!" Yami Yuugi quickly replied to defend himself. A little too quickly if I might say so myself. The kind of quick that for sure means he is lying.

"Alright, we can go meet her now dammit!" Mai shouted angrily.

-

The group of four comrades and Mai quietly jumped the high cement fence to get into the courtyard of the royal castle at midnight. How it became that late already, I don't know. Anyway, Mai had told the princess to wait for her at the courtyard at midnight alone, and so they saw her there next to the waterfall with no one because she was supposed to go there alone.

"You look troubled my princess." Mai said formally as she bowed down to her princess.

"Well ya, if someone was trying to kill you I'm sure you would feel troubled." She replied bluntly.

"Princess! Princess!" Yami Yuugi and Seto blurted out as they rushed to her with eagerness.

"Are these the ones that will be helping me out?" The princess asked.

"Yes." Mai said and then smacked Yami Yuugi and Seto away from the princess. "Now I'm gonna explain this quick because this is getting boring."

"Okay, okay." Yami Yuugi nodded and listened carefully.

"You need to shut the fuck up or someone is gonna hear that we are hear." Mai finished.

"Aww...Fine." He huffed.

"Hey, what happened to Mokuba?" Anzu asked curiously. Ya, what did happen to Mokuba?

"I can't believe you guys forgot about me!" Mokuba responded to Anzu's question as he jumped down from the high fence.

"Whoops." Seto said.

"I was thinking that one of you could pretend to be me by dressing up exactly like me to be able to walk freely in the castle without any trouble so you can get information." The princess suggested.

"That's a perfect idea!" The idiot thief Yami Yuugi jumped like a pansy.

"Um, princess...What's your name?" Anzu asked curiously. AGAIN. Jeez, how many times in this chapter is this girl gonna get curious!

"My name is Meyari." She said.

"And hey! She looks just like Mokuba!" Yami Yuugi jumped into the scene like a total jackass. "You know what that means?" He grinned evilly.

-

"Wow, you were right Yuugi. If Mokuba wore princess Meyari's clothes he would look exactly like her." Jounouchi said as he looked at the Mokuba dressed in Meyari's clothes and makeup. Somehow Jounouchi had snuck by the guards of the castle and followed our heroes on their mission.

"Okay, enough playing around." Mai said. "We got to get this thief dressed up as Meyari because he is gonna be her." I bet you are all thinking; 'what were they thinking putting Yami Yuugi as the fake-Meyari! He is too damn tall and ugly for it! Mokuba should have been the chosen one since he looks like Meyari!' Yes, I know. But, you were all expecting Mokuba would be the one to do it, now weren't you? Well hah! You were wrong!

"What! Why do I have to be Meyari! I don't wanna be her! I wanna be me!" Yami Yuugi whined just like a little annoying kid.

"Would you just snap out of it!" Seto yelled at him as he slapped him.

"Hey! I already did like two seconds ago, ass." Yami Yuugi glared at Seto while rubbing his now bruised cheek.

-

And so we moved on to later...

"I look just like princess Meyari!" Yami Yuugi laughed like a girl. He did it very badly might I add. He was dressed in a cute yellow frilly dress with a lot of ribbons and a black wig of the same style as princess Meyari's. He also had more makeup on than he needed. Oh and you can't forget his fake boobs and his sparkly princess crown.

"Yeah you probably look like the retarded version of princess Meyari." Seto laughed to himself.

"Ass."

"Okay, what you gotta do is you got to find some way to prove princess Meyari's fiancé is trying/going to kill her. If you can do that, you will be rewarded greatly for your services." Mai said with great authority in her voice.

"Got it!" Yami Yuugi grinned.

"And please Yami Yuugi/Yuugi/whatever your name is; Make sure your voice is like a girl at all times." Mai asked, hoping the thief would not screw up the secret mission.

"Ok chief!" Yami Yuugi nodded.

"Princess Meyari can stay at my house until this is over." Jounouchi suggested.

"That's a great idea Jounouchi. That would be great. You're such a helpful guy!" Mai smiled happily at her friend.

"Yes!" Jounouchi whispered to himself. "I am so in!"

"How do I have a feeling this is gonna be a disaster?" Anzu moaned.

To Be Continued

R&r!


	8. Mr Thief Goes to the Bathroom

Master Thief Yami Yuugi

Chapter 8: Mr. Thief goes to the bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

-

"Tra la la la la!" Yami Yuugi skipped around as he was dressed in drag. "My name is Princess Yami Yuugi!" He giggled as he pranced around his newly acquired room in the royal castle. "I love having tea parties! Tee Hee!" He continued to skip around his room.

"Wow. The pieces are all coming together." Seto stood there shocked with wide-eyes. What would he say after witnessing something as odd as that?

"Oh my god! I thought all of you left the room!" Yami Yuugi shrieked.

"Well Apparently I came back. And I feel sorry for myself that I did." And with that said, he left the room feeling very awkward. I'm sure we can all relate to Seto on being in a situation like this. Yep, I'm sure we can.

"You idiot! You're supposed to go meet with your fiancé in like two minutes!" Mai came in pushing Yami Yuugi frantically out of his substitute room.

"Why would princess Meyari meet with her fiancé at like 6:00am in the morning?" Yami Yuugi asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's not like I spy on them...ahem..." Mai coughed, trying to look like she knew nothing...But we all knew she did!

And so they walked down the hall to the courtyard. And they walked some more, until they got to the big fancy door that led to the courtyard. It's not just any ordinary courtyard, it's a ROYAL courtyard. Chew on that for awhile.

"Hey Seto, did you know your name spelled backwards is Otes. Isn't that weird? Otes." Yami Yuugi chatted. "Otes sounds like a cool robot name, or like a game system. From this point on I'm going to call you Otes."

"Shut up you dumbass." Seto grunted.

"Would you quit stalling and go out there!" Mai shoved Yami Yuugi out the door.

"Let's go watch what happens." Anzu suggested.

"Good idea." Seto replied.

-

"Tee Hee!" Yami Yuugi ran up like a retard to Malik. "Oh darling!" He called out in the worst girl voice anyone could ever do. You could tell he was making this a whole joke.

"Oh great, now my fiancé is gonna think I'm a complete retard." Princess Meyari slapped her forehead because she felt stupid for letting Yami Yuugi be her. She was hiding behind the bushes near Yami Yuugi and Malik along with Mai and the others.

"Why would you care if the one guy who wants to kill you thought you were a retard?" Mai asked.

"Well if someone is trying to kill you, you might as well make sure they know you are cool. Or something...like that." Meyari said. Obviously she did not know what the hell she was talking about.

"Good morning princess." Malik bowed to Yami Yuugi gracefully. "My...My..." His face turned to disgust as Yami Yuugi came up to him. "...You look...different today my princess."

"Excuse me." Yami Yuugi's eyes widened as he put his hands on his hips. "Are you calling me fat!"

"Oh my god." Mai said in disbelief from what she was seeing.

"No my princess..." Malik blinked in confusion.

"Mmhm. You did not just go there girlfriend!" He snapped his fingers.

"Excuse me?" Malik looked as if someone had just smacked him. Quite literally if you ask me since Yami Yuugi just smacked him.

"I decided just now that we should have our wedding today." He stood up. "I think I'll go tell the others." He walked off.

"Nooo!" Yami Yuugi attempted to run up to him but he slipped on a banana and fell on the floor. Now what are the odds of that happening?

"What am I gonna do! Now I can't goof off anymore because I have limited time!" Yami Yuugi cried like a pussy.

"We've got no time to lose!" A maid came rushing outside. "Princess Meyari! You have to get ready! The wedding is starting now!"

"God dammit." Yami Yuugi made a sour face. Apparently his face went sour from being in the sun too much. Trust me, I know these things. So remember, try not to stay in the sun too long because your face might turn sour. And you wouldn't want that to happen because then one day you will be hungry, and there will be no food around your house and you will decide to eat your face.

"You have to prove he is gonna kill the princess." Mai glared at Yami Yuugi. "NOW."

"Okay...Okay...Jeez..."

-

"Oh my dear Malik!" Yami Yuugi ran up to Malik in a girly way. If that didn't prove gayness, I don't know what does.

"Oh my dear Meyari!" Malik ran up to Yami Yuugi. Oddly enough, I mistyped Malik's name as milk above. Good thing I fixed it! Anyway, Malik ran up to the disguised Yami Yuugi in a lovey dovey kinda way, just like Yami Yuugi.

"Malik!" Yami Yuugi jumped into Malik's arms. Once he got to Malik he felt a sharp object almost stab him. A sharp object that is kinda like a knife! Insert dramatic music here

"Oww!" Yami Yuugi backed away from Malik and rubbed his side.

"Oh my!" Malik looked as if he was acting. "It seems my knife was somehow still in my hand pointed directly at you as you came running to me. Sorry about that. What a terrible accident it would have been if you didn't notice!" Malik finished.

"Yeah! I mean that would have been so weird if I died on your-I mean our wedding day." Yami Yuugi felt relieved that he didn't die from that accident.

"I got to go wash my hands, care to join me?" He asked his future wife.

"Shit! He's already started trying to kill you! That was not in his original plan!" Mai jumped. Malik's new plan totally changed everything. And I mean everything! Now their afternoon tea time had to be cancelled since they had to make sure Yami Yuugi wouldn't die while they took their break!

"Isn't odd and annoying there are spelling errors in the last chapter?" Seto brought the taboo topic casually. It is a taboo I tell you! A taboo!

"Yeah, I wish the author would be smarter and check the chapter better before she posts it." Jounouchi yawned.

"This is no time to be breaking the fourth wall! We got to get going!" Mai grabbed the back shirt collars of Jounouchi, Seto, Anzu and Mokuba and ran down the hall to catch up to Malik and Yami Yuugi.

-

"There is alot of these '-' in this chapter. Too much switching scenes tsk tsk tsk." Kaiba shook his head in disgust. His disgust was cut short from Mai elbowing him in the stomach.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch!" She hissed at the prince.

"So like kinda weird that were washing our hands out of a filled bathtub, don't you think?" Yami Yuugi was dazzled by Malik's weird ways of life, but unfortunately he was too stupid to understand that Malik wasn't the kind of person who does weird stuff that is cool. He is the kind of person who tries to kill people in weird ways.

The bathroom was beautiful and very expensive looking. The walls were painted with elegant colors. Of course the colors on the walls just looked like vomit to Yami Yuugi, but you can't expect much from him so no surprise there. The two sat on their knees washing their hands from the bathtub. Malik was to the left of Yami Yuugi for those of you who are just dying to know exactly where they are.

"Um there is a bug on the wall over on your right princess." Malik pointed, which made Yami Yuugi look to his right, which obviously made him not pay attention to Malik, which was a mistake if you haven't caught on yet.

Malik forced Yami Yuugi's head into the water filled tub to attempt to kill his fiancée...Again. After ten seconds of Yami Yuugi kicking and punching frantically in order to try to free himself, Malik finally backed off.

"What the hell!" Yami Yuugi glared at Malik. He was pretty pissed. I mean come on, if someone were trying to kill you, I bet you wouldn't be all fine and dandy about it.

"It was an accident my princess." He bowed gracefully. "My hand slipped, it was fortunate that you were able to get up."

"Wow, that makes two accidents in one day!" Yami Yuugi's eyes lit up in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was almost killed twice in one day--and he wasn't even in a battle! But, his friends could believe that he was almost killed twice because they didn't forget Malik was trying to kill the fake-Meyari. But Yami Yuugi did, but that was already expected.

"You have gotten unusually tall princess." Malik had a confused look on his face.

"All the better to see you my dear!" Yami Yuugi laughed elegantly. Yes, he really did laugh like that. Sad, but true.

"Do you want to go take a walk in the royal garden?" He asked her.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go to bed-I mean, I think I shall go retire for the day young prince." He showed a small smile. But the inner Yami Yuugi was having a totally different reaction; 'Oh yeah! I can so talk like a princess!' And how he knew, somewhat scares me.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Anzu told her friends. "I think we should have put Seto to do the job instead."

"Hey!" Seto shouted. "You just want me to die instead!"

"Well yeah! You were the one who kept destroying my toys whenever you came to my castle when we were kids!" She shot back defensively.

"I was jealous of all the toys you got, so sue me!"

"Cut the crap!" Mai smacked the two on their heads. "This is no time to be fighting about who should die, you can do that later."

To Be Continued

R&r!


End file.
